


Pulsewave

by DrGairyuki



Series: Pulsewave [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Horror, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: Pulsewave was inspired by a transformer picture of the same name by Tojosaka666 on Deviantart.com and the thought of the Autobot rookie surviving and turning insane as an result. Pulsewave look like either versions of Soundwave from the Aligned universe with two half face respirator filters, each one on the side of his mask and face.





	Pulsewave

An Decepticon, who look like a black colored version of Soundwave, was walking toward a minor Cybertronian city as it hold one of his or her chainsaw heat axe in one hand and hold it's flamethrower weapon in the other hand preparation to kill anyone, even those who tired to escape as everyone fear him or her. Nobody knows who is it is or where it came from or even what it is as it doesn't talk due to the mask with two half face respirator filters, each one on one side of it's mask, it wear all time, but all they know is that it is not like Soundwave as he or she was far more brutal and it's was only known by his or her name... Pulsewave.

* * *

Here are the many recordings left behind by the many versions of both Optimus Primes and Megatrons/Galvatrons from many different universe (but it does not include the Beast War and Animated Universes) based on their opintion of Pulsewave. As he or she was a terror behold that it even frighten Optimus Primes, and hell, it even terrified his own allies and leader, Megatrons/Galvatrons, to the point he was the dreaded.

**G1! Optimus Prime: I... I don't know who that.. thing is, but all I know is that it is feared by everyone, even his own allies and even the leaders, which include Megatron himself.**

**G1! Galvatron: I fear no Cybertronian... but that 'thing'... it scare me.**

**RID! Optimus Prime: I don't know what that freak is.**

**RID! Galvatron: Normally, I wouldn't terrified someone, but that thing... is different.**

* * *

 

Pulsewave search for any victims to kill and claim as everyone flee in terror as they go inside into their houses and locked themselves in, with one of them being lock out by one of them, out of pure fear... except for an retarded idiot that suddenly came out of a shop called Rob's shop as he has a sign on his chest saying 'Kill me first.' But even if they're in their houses, but they're not even safe from Pulsewave.

* * *

 

Nobody know anything, as I said before above, about this... Pulsewave character as it was always reference as an he or she, but mostly an it.

**UT! Optimus/Galvatron: No, I-I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak, alright?! *look around in fear* He's not here, is she? *quickly got out of the chair and knock the camera* How do I get this f#@%ing off?!**

**Movie! Optimus Prime: I don't know what gender he or she is, but all I know is that he or she is possible impossible to kill.**

**Movie! Megatron: I'm not even sure if that thing is even a alive...**

* * *

 

Pulsewave blew up a wall to get into one of his victim's house by blasting it with it's shoulder fusion gatling cannon, who lean against the wall to try to minimize his chance of being, as Pulsewave try to point it's flamethrower of where the victim is as Pulsewave emitted an muffled sound that sound like somekind of giggle.

* * *

 

Here are last of the recordings.

**Prime! Optimus Prime: How can a rational thing even exist? I ask you!**

**Prime! Megatron: One shudders to image what inhuman and incybertronian thoughts lie behind that mask. What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelity? What kind of train of thought lies in that cursed head? What kind of dreams of chronic insanity rest behind those eyes?**

* * *

 

Pulsewave then fire it's flamethrower into the air as the city was being burn down by it as we look into it's head where it's insanity lie.

_Soon reveal... that he was the Autobot rookie (from WFC DS) and he believe that he live in an bizarre dimesion called Internet Meme Land. The Autobot rookie was riding on a cow with an eagle head, having wings like a fish's tail, and sounding like a frog's croak or a T. Rex's roar while it was riding Godzilla while he was spinning of top of it before he notice the audience and waved and say hello to them. "WEEEE! Haha! Hello everybody!"_

_That was when a certain shopkeeper from a crappy video game named Morshu and a pink valkyrie with a hammer that would make Thor proud named Nora appeared behind a hill in a image of a hill with a thunderstorm in the background on the computer monitor before both of them jumped out of it and put out a whack-a-King Kong with an reward of a chocolate donut with orange spinkle on it before Morshu advertise it. "Lamp oil, Rope, Bomb! You want it? It's your."_

_The Autobot rookie shot a pumpkin out of his revolver at Mario before he saw the whack-a-King Kong and the reward, which cause to him grab a hammer with the head of it having Armstrong's face on it before he skip along happily and then jumping into the air._

One of his victims scream in horror as Pulsewave jumped on him before getting his upper body chop off by Pulsewave's chainsaw heat axe.

_The Autobot rookie won his award and ate the chocolate donut with orange spinkle. "That make me so happy!"_

_He then flew by firing jet propulsion out of his ass. He flew by Don Patch, who the sun, and Caboose, who is swimming in a lake of soup and urine, before stopping at a fountain with Buzz Lightyear's head on it pissing lava and the Majora Moon floating in the sky of the background, where there were two ball on a plate of candies, one green and one pink, loving each other before the Autobot rookie pick up the dine with them on it. "America and Japan advartising is fun! Try it!"_

_The Autobot rookie then drop them as they womanish scream into the fountain of lava, which summon the Pewdiepie fairy godmother with a top hat on it accompany by the crowing of a rooster and turn his eye into pepperoni pizzas with it's wand. "Pizza eyes! Hehehe!"_

Pulsewave shot one of his victims point blank through the face with one of his revolver before he put out his other one and shot two more of them when they were trying to escape before blowing up other one by firing his shoulder fusion gatling cannon.

 _Everyone that were mention line up in an vertical line as the Autobot rookie count. "On your match... get set..._ "

_Then the Majora Moon crashed into them, turning them into footballs. "GO! GO! *say go at an incredible speed*"_

_The Autobot rookie appear in picture of... Wario land 3 cover with an 3-finger peace sign, a picture of a battlefield with an normal peace sign, and flipping off at the exploding worst companies you can think of. All before he ride on the cow with an eagle head, having wings like a fish's tail, and sounding like a frog's croak or a T. Rex's roar while it was riding Godzilla while making airplane noise toward the Wurlitzer 1015 jukebox Grocery Store and landed near it before searching for the manager. "Hmm."_

_The manager then appear out of the jukebox while riding on an 12-inch single as it float down and the manager reveal to be Morgan Freeman before the Autobot rookie ask him. "Can I sing a song for you?"_

Pulsewave trapped his one of his victims in their own home by using his chainsaw heat axe to block the door and opening as victim realized his mistake. "NO!"

Pulsewave then fired his flamethrower at one of his victims' home as he scream in agony.

_The Autobot rookie finish singing with everyone mention above behind him and waited for Morgan Freeman's respond, which he then spizzel out as he growth an chocolate milk plastic bottle on his cotch, which made the Autobot rookie very happy. "Oh boy! Look at that tingler! Ahhhhh-"_

It then reveal that Pulsewave is drinking a chocolate-flavor energon cube in his hand as everybody stared in surprised as they were pure WTF at it before he finish and turn around as there was silent.. all before he spoke. "EVERYBODY~!!!!"

_Soon... everybody sing and dancing to the Topsy Turvy song while wearing cakes as hats in Internet Meme Land just as Majora Moon was firing jet propulsion out of his ass._

_"Once a year we throw a party here in town!"_

_Even Morgan Freeman join in. "Hail to the king!"_

_The Autobot rookie press a blasting machine that turn the city of Paris upside down. "Once a year we turn all Paris upside down!"_

_They were then block by the Wario head as he scare them away, only for the Autobot rookie to knock him out of the way by riding the cow with an eagle head, having wings like a fish's tail, and sounding like a frog's croak or a T. Rex's roar while it was riding Godzilla through him. "BYE BYE!"_

_Then the Autobot rookie head toward the golden typewriter at full speed as everyone and dimesion itself goes crazy. "TOPSY TURVY DAY! TOPSY TURVY DAY! Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, TOPSY TURVY DAY!"_

_The Autobot rookie did the cowboy riding horse pose while the cow with an eagle head, having wings like a fish's tail, and sounding like a frog's croak or a T. Rex's roar while it was riding Godzilla made a horse whining noise._

Everybody in the city right now were screaming in agony and horror as the city buildings were exploding, which cause one of them to get injured by falling fall of one of them and land at someone's feet before they grab the feet and beg for help. "Help!"

But much to their horror, he landed on Pulsewave's feet as he reveal and point his wrist-mounted flamethrower at him before firing, causing him to scream in agony as Pulsewave just nod his head to the right.

* * *

_The Autobot rookie was heading somewhere before he turn around and waved goodbye to the audience. "That was fascastic! See you next time!"_

The Autobot rookie then turn around and resume his walking as he also dance.

One of the victim of Pulsewave's attack on the city crutch his chest where his spark use to be before he dead and fall to the ground. The city itself was burning to the ground as Pulsewave was just walking while whistling to the destruction he has created as he left the burning city.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pulsewave was inspired by a transformer picture of the same name by Tojosaka666 on Deviantart.com and the thought of the Autobot rookie surviving and turning insane as an result. Pulsewave look like either versions of Soundwave from the Aligned universe with two half face respirator filters, each one on the side of his mask and face.


End file.
